Amy Duff
'Backstory' Amy Duff, a native to Kanto, received her Pokemon License at the age of 12. However, she did not act upon it until years later while watching the Indigo League on television, and recognized an old friend competing in it. She had seen battles before, but nothing quite like this. There was a spark in her, a couple years too late; most of her schoolmates and friends were on their own journeys to become top trainers. After getting in contact with her old friend, Will, he let Amy have a random Pokemon he had caught during his travels. He said it “fit her personality” quite well. It turned out to be a rowdy Mankey, obviously something she hadn’t been expecting. As Will insisted it a joke, Amy decided to keep the Mankey, dubbing it “Kimon.” To test her resolve, Will challenged Amy to a battle with one of his lesser Pokemon, and she accepted. After a short-lived battle with his Sandshrew, Amy understood the hardships of being a trainer. While parting ways, Will suggested that perhaps she should start in a whole new region, and try to make a name for herself. He himself was making plans to visit the region of Tatsu, and he invited her to travel with him. She declined, saying that she’d rather go at it alone in Kanto. Respecting her decision, he gave her a map and ticket to Tatsu anyways, saying they would meet up again someday. After exchanging Poke Gear numbers, Amy’s journey had finally begun. Amy ventured to Celadon, capturing a Growlithe along the way. Going to Erika’s gym, thinking she could win purely through type advantage, was a mistake. After a beat down by Erika‘s hands, some real training was in order. She finally obtained her first badge after her second battle with Erika. Battling many Pokemon and trainers on her journey, she was able to obtain more badges and companions. Finally, she returned to her hometown of Saffron to obtain her fifth badge. She challenged the gym, and ultimately ended up losing. After losing her first battle with Sabrina, she got a call from Will, asking to meet up once again for a match. A fierce battle ensued, but her newly evolved Primeape had ended up losing control, forcing her to stop the battle. Another parting, and another loss had moved her to rethink her actions. She contemplated Will’s previous words. The region of Tatsu was vast, and she had heard of many new trainers challenging the league there, as well as Smuggon University. Attending Smuggon would be an opportunity to learn the technical side of battling. Returning to her parents in Saffron, she told them her new resolve. It was settled. Her new journey in Tatsu was about to begin. 'Personality' Amy is a girl with a generally cheery and optimistic personality. In the beginning of her journey, she didn’t have much self confidence in her abilities as a trainer. This lead to hesitations and multiple losses on her part, waning her confidence even more. On top of that, her Mankey was very hard to maintain and control ( beating her up in the process,) and often disobeyed her in battles. Amy contemplated placing it in her PC box, but the fact that it was her first Pokemon always stopped her. Eventually after many hardships, they learned to respect each other, and bonded. When interacting with Pokemon and people, Amy always tries to view things from their point of view. She has a very understanding personality, which causes her to be bit gullible. Even when her Mankey was in it’s disobedient stage, she tried to be as understanding and compassionate as possible. Amy loves to be surrounded by her Pokemon, as she views them as her best friends. 'Appearance' Amy has red hair and light brown eyes. She dons a white visor with the famous poke ball insignia, also apparent on her shirt. Amy also wears blue shorts, those of which are very comfy, knee high socks, and boots. With her small antenna, she’s about 5’2. 'Terms of Use' Go ahead and use her with whatever you’d like. Just make sure to ask permission first, and link to this page. Category:Submitted characters